deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mashu Kyrielight
Mashu Kyrielight is a character from the Fate series appearing in the Mobile Game Series, Fate/Grand Order. Fanon Wikia Idea's So Far *Mashu Kyrielight VS Sharena *Mashu Kyrielight vs Naofumi Iwatani Possible Opponents *Agent Texas (Red vs. Blue) *Alfonse (Fire Emblem) *Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6) *Catherine (VainGlory) *Gallantmon (Digimon) *Icarus (Glory of Heracles) *Ix Nieves (Tales of Ray) *Kokonoe Mercury (BlazBlue) *Laphicet (Tales of Besereia) *Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) *Mileena Weiss (Tales of Ray) *Penny Polendina (RWBY) *Proto Man (Mega Man) *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) *Susanoo (Akame ga Kill!) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy IX) *Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) History Born in Chaldea as a designer baby for the Demi-Servant project, Mash Kyrielight was an artificial human designed with hopes to harbor a Heroic Spirit within her, but as the projects began to see failure, she was fated to live out the rest of her short life within Chaldea. Nearing the end of her lifespan, a freak accident occurred that jeopardized the future of humanity, leading to her merging with the Heroic Spirit, Sir Galahad and forming a contract with the last remaining Master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru as a Shielder-class servant. Since then, Mash has resolved to save humanity alongside her "senpai", no matter the cost. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Mash Kyrielight *Height: 158cm *Weight: 46kg *Age: 19 *Master: Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order) *Qualified Servant Classes: Shielder Parameters *Strength: C *Endurance: A *Agility: D *Mana: B *Luck: C *Noble Phantasm: ? Weapons and Abilities Class Skills *Magic Resistance (A): Cancels spells of A-Rank or lower, rendering her unaffected by nearly all modern magecraft. *Riding ©: Due to possessing Galahad's Saint Graph, Mash is capable of riding and handling most vehicles or animals with relatively above-average skill. *Self-Field Defense ©: Class skill unique to the Shielder class. Reduced damage is dealt to her party and allies, surpassing values of defensive limits, but does not affect Mash herself. Range increases with Rank. *Possession Inheritance (?): Unique skill to Demi-Servants, enabling them to inherit and learn a certain skill from the Spirit possessing them. Mash learns Mana Defense, much like Mana Burst but manifests magical energy into defense rather than offense. Comparable to a wall shielding an entire country with enough mana. Personal Skills *Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes: Enables Mash's mental fortitude to manifest as a physical defense for her allies and herself *Obscurant Wall of Chalk: Enables Mash to render an ally impervious to attacks by temporarily shifting them outside the time axis, similar to Artoria's Avalon, comparable to the latter if it were higher-ranked *Shield of Rounding Resolution: Increases Mash's durability and draws all attacks to herself. Ortenaus *A battle suit used in battle when Galahad leaves her in the Lostbelts *Designed to supplement Demi-Servants in battle *Gains access to new skills to compensate for the loss of other abilities Noble Phantasms Lord Chaldeas: Foundation of Anthropic Principle *Rank: D *Type: Anti-Unit *A weaker variant of her Noble Phantasm due to use of a false name *Creates a protective barrier to shield allies *Capable of blocking and reflecting Saber Alter's Excalibur Morgan Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia *Rank: B+++ *Type: Anti-Evil *A shield crafted from the Round Table *Formerly wielded by Sir Galahad *Serves as her sole weapon in combat and Noble Phantasm *Manifests the city walls of Camelot to defend herself and allies *Capable of increasing allies' strength *Strength of the barrier is proportionate to Mash's will and will never break so long as her heart never does *Capable of stopping a planet-busting Noble Phantasm from Goetia Mold Camelot: Now, a Fragile Fortress of Distant Utopia *Rank: D *Type: Anti-Unit *Degraded variant of Lord Camelot achieved through Ortenaus system *Result of Galahad's absence weakening Mash Feats *Helped resolve eight singularities alongside Ritsuka Fujimaru, all of which involved encounters with extremely powerful Servants, Divine Spirits, Demon God Pillars, and two Beasts. *Blocked Saber Alter's Excalibur Morgan with Lord Chaldeas and reflected it back at her *Blocked a Grail-enhanced Altera's Photon Ray with help from Boudica *Defeated Sir Lancelot by herself, who was enhanced by the Grail *Defeated a weakened Demon God Pillar by herself *Blocked the Lion King's Rhongomyniad, a Divine lance that can raze entire villages in a single shot using Lord Camelot *Completely stopped Goetia's (Beast I) Noble Phantasm, Ars Almadel Salamonis with Lord Camelot, a beam with enough energy to compare with Excalibur and is capable of piercing through the Earth in one shot. Despite being evaporated from the sheer heat, her shield was completely unscratched *Resurrected by Cath Palug (Beast IV) following her death at Goetia's hands (Mash moved a Beast capable of evolving into Primate Murder, which is greater than nearly any other being in the ability and capacity to kill humans, to sacrifice their sentience and intelligence in order to save a human life.) Flaws *Relatively weak compared to other Servants due to being an enhanced human adopting a Servant's power *Inexperienced due to her young age and lack of exposure to combat, much less the outside world *Loses much of her original Demi-Servant abilities after Galahad refuses to continue assisting her *Possesses little to no offensive abilities *Her body deteriorated rapidly due to her artificial origins, before her revival as a normal human *Initially was hindered by her not knowing the identity of the Servant possessing her *Kind and honest to a near fault (except with Lancelot) Gallery Galahad.png|Galahad, The Heroic Spirit that Mashu Merged with ShielderMashKyrielightStage3.jpg|Mashu Kyrielight as a Full-Experienced and Grown Demi-Servant MashuVR.png|Mashu's Ortenaus Outfit Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fate Characters Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Female Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Shield Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:British Combatants